Initiating Space Patrol Delta Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Initiating Space Patrol Delta. The episode begins with Rainbow Dash, Robbie and the others practicing for the Big Soccer Game. Yoshi: Oh yeah, I'm so psyched about the Big Soccer Game that's coming in a few days! Mordecai: Yeah, Me too, Dude! Sonic the Hedgehog: Hehe, You bet it is! But once we win this game, This should be a piece of cake. Rainbow Dash: Okay, Guys, It looks like Me, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sunset are going to be Team Wonder-Colts while you, Mordecai, Yoshi, Gmerl, Atticus, Sonic and Sora are gonna be another team. Robbie Diaz: Heh heh, Sure thing, RD! We'll do our best. Gmerl: Whoa, Us guys playing against girls!? Something tells me this might not be easy. Sora: It's okay, Gmerl, We're gonna do just fine. Soccer practice begin's with Rainbow Dash kicks the ball to Twilight, But Mordecai swoops by and takes the ball. Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Mordecai: Haha, I'm like a blur here. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Mordo! I'm open! As the practice goes on, Mordecai kicks the ball to him. Just then, Fluttershy accidentally got in Robbie's way as he broke his right leg. Robbie Diaz: AHHHHHH, UGH!!!!!! Fluttershy: Robbie! I'm so sorry, Did I hurt you!? Rainbow Dash: Oh no, Robbie?!! Gmerl: What the heck was that for, Fluttershy!? What did you do!!! Fluttershy: I'm sorry, It was an accident! Robbie Diaz: Ow, ugh, my leg!!!! Twilight Sparkle: Oh my gosh, We need help!! Fleetfoot: I'm on it. (Fleetfoot grabs Robbie and hurry's towards the CHS Clinic) Don't worry, Robbie. I'll take you to Vice Principal Luna and Nurse Redheart. So, They went inside leaving everyone in the field. Sora: (sigh) Nice move. Mordecai: Next time, Fluttershy, If you hurt someone, You're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Yoshi: Mordecai, Drop it.... It's not worth it. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Let's go check on Robbie. So, everyone went inside leaving Fluttershy very guilty and worried. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) As everyone is waiting outside the Clinic. Atticus Akito: I wonder if Robbie's okay. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, I'm worried about him. Then, Nurse Redheart came out with Vice Principal Luna. Amy Rose: How is he, Nurse? Nurse Redheart: I'm sorry to say, But I have some horrible news due to this situation. I'm afraid that Robbie will be in no condition on doing soccer in a week because of the broken leg. Sunset Shimmer: Oh my, Then that means Robbie won't be able to be the Red Ranger with only one leg. Fluttershy: .... Gmerl: How long will it take to make his leg better. Nurse Redheart: Well, I'd give it 2 or 3 days for his leg to heal. Sora: Oh.... Right.... Fluttershy: It's all my fault. (sheds tears) Then, Robbie comes out with crutches to help him move, then, Fluttershy came towards him. Fluttershy: I'm so sorry about your leg, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Fluttershy... Forget about it... I just need some time alone. Robbie walks off leaving everyone behind. Fluttershy: (sigh sadly) Amy Rose: Cheer up, Fluttershy. It's not your fault. Accidents happened all the time. Fluttershy: I know, Amy. I've just wished I hadn't got in the way. So, I'd might as well do what I can to make up to him. I'll stand by his side until his leg heals. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman tries to think of a way to destroy the rangers. Dr. Eggman: Grrr!!!! Blast those Power Runts!!!! They've keep messing up every bit of my evil plans! Orbot: Hmmm, Maybe I might have a solution, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: Oh, What now? Orbot: Why don't we just start freeing Emperor Gruumm from imprisonment. Cubot: Wait what? From S.P.D? Orbot: Why yes, Emperor Gruumm, He is a figurehead who serves as the de jure leader of the Troobians, An alien empire whose ultimate goal is to conquer other worlds. Gruumm is relentless and nothing will stand in his way to conquer the universe. He previously destroyed the planet Sirius. Snd in 2025, He launched an assault on Earth. But he was defeated by Anubis Cruger and captured in front of SPD Headquarters after Omni was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Dr. Eggman: This could work, It has to work! Imagine, Me and Gruumm ruling the world! Moments later, Dr. Eggman freed Emperor Gruumm from imprisonment. Dr. Eggman: Emperor Gruumm: Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5